Sur les ailes du Dragon Rouge
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Les pensées de Will alors qu'il s'apprête à sauter de la falaise avec Hannibal et l'élément inattendu qui survient lors de la chute. Et s'il était possible de revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer ? (Hannigram)


Premier chapitre écrit pour la Nuit du FoF thème : aile

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp si vous avez des questions:).

Chapitre 1 : La chute

Will serrait Hannibal contre lui avec amertume car d'un instant à l'autre, il allait l'entrainer tout en bas, là où l'eau se fracassait contre les rochers. Il pouvait déjà imaginer l'expression que prendrait le visage de Jack lorsqu'il retrouverait leurs corps brisés et le soulagement que la mort d'Hannibal Lecter apporterait au monde. L'agent très spécial du FBI allait mettre un nombre important d'innocents à l'abri par son sacrifice, à commencer par Molly et Walter. Il regarda brièvement en bas et se rendit compte que finalement, ils auraient peu de chance de finir sur les rochers mais de nombreuses de mourir. La chute serait vertigineuse et lorsque leurs corps heurteraient l'eau froide, s'ils n'étaient pas tués sur le coup ils subiraient le phénomène bien connu de l'hydrocution, ils perdraient connaissance et ils se noieraient.

Ca aurait dû l'effrayer, mais après ce qu'il venait de faire à Francis Dolarhyde, il se sentait si euphorique que rien ne lui faisait plus peur. Il se sentait fort, puissant et plus en vie que jamais, quelques instants avant de prendre la décision qui lui serait fatale. Il avait enfin embrassé sa nature de tueur, mais il ne pouvait vivre avec elle. Ses principes étaient comme des chaînes dont il était incapable de se défaire afin de renaitre et de se construire une nouvelle vie avec Hannibal, telle que le cannibale en avait rêvé.

A quelques pas d'eux, les ailes de sang du dragon rouge s'étendaient encore et encore, presque noires sous le reflet de la lune.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu pour vous...pour nous, Will. »

« C'est magnifique. »

Et il le pensait vraiment. C'était beau à couper le souffle, comme la première neige tombant sur les bois près de sa maison. C'était beau comme les petites lueurs rouges dansantes dans les yeux d'obsidienne d'Hannibal, c'était beau comme...la relation de couple qu'ils n'auraient jamais. C'était aussi beau que son corps était douloureux, et ils perdaient du sang en quantité. S'il ne sautait pas, entrainant avec lui un homme qui ne serait jamais son amant mais qui était certainement son âme sœur, ils mourraient probablement là, de leurs blessures. Est-ce que Jack et son équipe arriveraient avant leur trépas ? Il ne le pensait pas mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'on arrache le meurtrier à son étreinte quelques instants avant sa mort. Hannibal était sien. Ils étaient si proches à présent qu'ils buvaient le souffle l'un de l'autre en un baiser vaporeux et intangible. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'embrasser comme il aurait embrassé Molly, c'était inutile. Il lui suffisait de le tenir au plus près de lui et de sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson sur un rythme affolé, et pas uniquement en raison du sang qui ruisselait de leurs nombreuses plaies ouvertes.

Il sauta lorsqu'il se sentit parfaitement en communion avec Hannibal. Il aurait imaginé un bref instant de résistance de sa part, lui qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuves mais il ne fit que le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il acceptait la chute. Il donnait enfin sa reddition. Will passa une main dans ses cheveux et frissonna. Le vent sifflant autour d'eux était extrêmement froid et il savait que l'eau le serait infiniment plus. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux puis il son regard se fixa sur les deux seules étoiles qui importaient réellement, les deux petits points lumineux dans les yeux d'Hannibal avant le noir complet.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentait toujours le vent sur son visage et il avait toujours l'impression de chuter, mais dans l'autre sens...Dans un sens...horizontal ? Il gémit de douleur en se rendant compte que des serres étaient plantées dans sa peau, à l'endroit de ses blessures et il émit un hoquet de frayeur en reconnaissant le visage de Fancis Dolarhyde à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient toujours de ce bleu perçant clair, rare mais néanmoins humain, mais sa peau était d'un rouge si sombre et profond qu'il paraissait presque noir. Peut-être était-il couvert de sang...

« Ha...Hannibal... »

« Hannibal Lecter est mort. »

« Non... »

« Mais tu l'es tout autant. Tu imagines que je t'ai attrapé avant que tu ne touches l'eau ? Certainement pas. Néanmoins, je te dois une faveur, Will Graham...A toi et à celui que je n'ai pu transformer. »

« Une faveur ? »

« Regarde ce que je suis devenu. »

Il était difficile de faire autrement. Les pupilles verticales des yeux de Dolarhyde rendait son regard hypnotique et empêchait l'empathe de regarder autre chose que son corps musculeux terminé par une longue queue de reptile. Ses ailes immenses faisaient un bruit aussi assourdissant que le tonnerre et leurs claquements réguliers résonnaient à ses oreilles, tandis que ses griffes plantées dans ses chairs achevaient de rendre l'ensemble on ne peut plus réel.

« Ne demande pas comment cela est possible. Il est des réponses que je ne peux t'apporter. Pose-moi uniquement la bonne question.»

Il parlait extrêmement bien à présent, sans le moindre problème d'articulation, mais il avait toujours sa voix basse et rauque, à la fois sensuelle et effrayante.

« Quelle est la faveur que vous comptez me faire, vous qui avez embrassé votre devenir ? »

« Je vais t'offrir une opportunité. Penche la tête en arrière, Will Graham...Ferme les yeux...et laisse-toi porter par les ailes du grand Dragon Rouge. »

Will obéit et ferma les yeux, juste un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la première chose qu'il vit fût la silhouette d'Hannibal se découpant devant le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Il brûlait ses notes et au milieu d'elles, Will pouvait voir une horloge témoignant de la désorientation spatiale dont il avait été victime à cause de son encéphalite.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes : Voilà ma première participation aux nuits du FoF, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Petit rappel des règles pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'écrire un texte en une heure (ou en 40min pour moi, j'ai pris le train en marche x)) sur un thème donné, ici « aile ». C'était censé être un OS, mais finalement je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de court XD, il s'agit donc d'un premier chapitre. Je me consacre d'abord à ma fiction « Le chemin de l'ombre », je n'écrirai probablement pas la suite avant un moment (ou un chapitre de temps en temps par-ci par-là).

Je n'ai pas fait appel à ma bêta-lectrice pour celui-ci comme il était à rendre dans un temps donné, si vous voyez de vilaines fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.


End file.
